


How does a snake feed a Skeleton?

by damnedxfate



Series: How to raise a Lamia [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bullying, Comfort/Angst, Dadster, Drug Use, Egg Laying, Fluff and Angst, Good W. D. Gaster, Gun Violence, Hybrid AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Prostitution, Minor Character Death, My AU, NOT the bad crazy yandere, No abuse, Original Character(s), Rough Kissing, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Trigger Warnings, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Violence, knots, lamia!payrus, neither is sans, papyrus is not the stalker, peace between humans and monsters, physical violence, slight dub con, stalker character, tiny bit of yandere Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Gaster loves his sons but they aren't taking care of themselves properly. Maybe they need a companion?Set in the same universe as " How to properly feed a lazy snake"





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> Cyanidecupcake on tumblr commissioned me to bring these chapters in earlier then I had planned. I hope you guys enjoy!

They were going to be magnificent. Perfectly engineered by well practiced hands. The donated magic, powerful, the matter, pure.  These hybrids would be his opus. The perfect example of Hybrids. Large, potent, intelligent, skilled, they would sweep through any scientific convention he presented them to.   
  
Except that wasn’t a hybrids purpose. Not the ones before and not these now.    
  
Oh no, these were made with a specific goal in mind.    
  
Gaster watched the beeping hatchlings in their pen. Barely a few days old and already larger than a full grown lamia type hybrid. Each little hatchling showing strong personalities and character traits. Over the course of their growth, Gaster himself would teach them. He made these little hatchlings for a purpose. All with his sons in mind. His dear precious boys, now men. They were his reason for living. To see them so separated and lost in the ocean of life pained his aged heart.   
  
They lived but yet not lived. He was sure at least two of his sons thought they did. His two youngest so goal oriented they were the physical embodiments of determination, never stopping only going forward. The two oldest...they needed a caretaker more than anything else.    
  
These lamia would one day be matched with one of his sons as a companion. In hopes that they would help his son’s breathe life anew. Reaching a hand down, Gaster lightly nudged a finger against the chubby cheek of one of the hatchlings. They pouted at him, wriggling around to get comfortable. The honey colored lamia angry (adorable) at being disrupted from his slumber.   
  
Yes, they would be magnificent. 


	2. Lovingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster needed to stop giving his keys out to people...well I supposed this time isn't so bad.

They say that every day brings the promise of something new. For Comic this was complete and utter bullshit. His life was the physical embodiment of groundhogs day. The same cycle over and over. Endless repetition as if when the clock struck midnight, the day reset back to the beginning. Yea sure, on occasion there was something new. New face at work, new project, new food...but that’s it. Still the same job, same process, same slop.  
  
Wake up, eat, go to work, come home, eat, sleep. That was Comic’s day. He just...went with it. Life seemed to be so much **more** when he was still in university. Striving to reach his goals, crunching the numbers and hanging out with his family on free days. Now everyone was off doing their own thing. Comic felt lucky that at least everything stayed the same and things didn’t go south atleast...right? He had some kind of control.  
  
Until he received a call late one night from his Dad.

* * *

  
  
Comic was eating some instant noodles. Cheap, easy to make, not necessarily healthy but eh, who was gonna care? So what if he’s been surviving off this and other forms of junk food for the past...actually he didn’t even know. Sitting on the couch alone, watching another episode of “Myth busters”. The nightly ritual.  
  
Same old, same o- *bzzt bzzt* that was new. Who would calling him at this time? He didn’t know the last time his phone was used for anything except games. Digging through the cushions Comic pulled out the beat up mobile and looked at the screen. It read clear as day “Dadster”. This could only mean two things. His dad needed help or something happened. Stars let it be the latter and not the former.  
  
“Ahem hello?” he coughed, clearing his throat into the receiver.  At first he heard nothing.  
  
“Comic excellent! Tommorow I am sending over a special guest! Please be ready to greet them. I haven’t forgotten it’s your day off. Take care!” the dial tone. What the...hell? What was Gaster planning now?  
  
Oh well, this wasn’t new either. Gaster, bless his soul, loves his sons and did his best for them. This wasn’t the first time he tried to “help” Comic.  
  
Taking another glance at the phone before heaving a sigh, Comic turned back to the show. This wasn’t anything new either. He stayed up for a while longer watching his shows. It was tradition to stay up late the night before his day off. Why change now? So what if someone was coming over tomorrow? Nothing at all was going to change.  
  
Stumbling upstairs to his bed, making sure to dodge piles of clothes, before flopping on the bare mattress. He should probably pick up the house eventually. Comic couldn’t help but wonder why though? It would inevitably get dirty again. He drifted off to the thoughts of ever increasing piles of filth.

* * *

  
  
Today was the day! He had waited his entire life for this. From the shell he had been told his purpose in life. While perhaps others, ones not as great as he, would feel daunted by such a task, he was not! Grinning joyfully at the large and somewhat imposing house before him, he made his way over the gravel path and unkept, overgrown grass. He certainly had his work cut out for him.  
  
Coming up to the door, he rapt at it sharply. He waited for a reply. Surely the other was awake by now? It was already 8 in the morning. The sun was up and time was wasting! He knocked again but still no reply. Mr. Gaster had warned him of this. Fishing into his luggage he pulled out a shiny key.  
  
Opening the door wide he let himself in. The gloomingly dim interior left much to be desired. Flicking on a nearby light almost made him want to retreat once he could see the initial entryway. The house was not disgusting per say but certainly...not clean. Old food wrappers, discarded clothes, papers, all coated in a generous layer of dust. He suspected every room was in the same condition. Perhaps he should pick up before he woke the other? Perhaps even surprise him with a meal? Yes, another marvelous idea!  
  
Time to get to work!

* * *

  
  
“Mmm s’good” Comic mumbled wiggling out from under the blankets. A delicious scent wafted through the room enticingly. Almost lifting him from the bed with it’s siren like call. Squinting at the nearby clock showed half past noon. His usual wake up time but waking up to delicious smells hadn’t happened in a while.  
Yawning widely, Comic rolled out of bed. His sleep muddled brain sluggigly reminding him that he was expecting guest this morning not afternoon. It was probably another caretaker or maid his father had given the key to. Another attempt to inspire him to live a healthier lifestyle. Heh, what’s the point? How Gaster kept getting copies of his house key was one of life’s mysteries. Looks like he would have to change the lock again, wait didn’t he say that last time? Whatever.  
  
Shrugging on last night’s outfit, Comic made his way downstairs. Well damn, Pops delivered this  time. He had never seen his living room so clean. Everything had been picked up and polished to a shine. The curtains were tied and let in natural sunlight to further chase away a gloom he hadn’t realized had nestled into the corners of his home and life. Pots and pans clanging in the kitchen interrupted his stunned appreciation long enough for him to remember the culprit was still in the house. He sauntered over to the kitchen, ready to grill them on what his father wanted now.  
  
“What’s cookin good...lookin?” Comic paused staring at his unwanted house guest. He really didn’t expect this. Is this what Gaster meant when he said special? The other occupant stared at him brightly holding a plated omelette. The upper half was that of a finely boned skeleton the bottom a thick bright orange snake tail coiled neatly in loops.  
  
“AH GREETINGS COMIC!  MR.GASTER TOLD  ME YOU WERE A LAZY BONES BUT I DIDN’T EXPECT YOU TO SLEEP ALL MORNING! NO WORRIES! I THE GREAT CRISP USED HIS TIME WISELY!” Well he certainly was loud. Comic’s mind ran a mile a minute. Obviously the other was a hybrid. He had helped his father enough to recognize their unique magical signature and structure.  
He took the lamia type in even as Comic was ushered to a chair and the food placed before him. Moaning softly at the heavenly taste on his tongue, Comic kept staring. Crisp was big. Comic didn’t even know Hybrids reached such lengths unless purposefully made so. This insinuated Gaster had a personal hand in the other’s creation.  
  
“So tell me Crisp, why are you hear?” What would be the point of beating around the bush? His life might of been boring but at least it was comfortable. He knew what to expect, this? This was a new variable. Doesn’t matter if they are human, monster or hybrid, they were unpredictable and it made Comic anxious.  
  
“AH YES, MR.GASTER GAVE ME A LETTER FOR YOU. HE SAID IT WOULD EXPLAIN EVERYTHING” Crisp fished around his clothes, a simple long sleeve shirt that said cool dude, cute actually, covered by a pink apron. A blank envelope was pulled out a victorious “ah -ha!” before it was set by his plate. “ PLEASE FINISH EATING FIRST. I WILL BE UPSTAIRS CLEANING. IF IT IS ANYTHING LIKE DOWN HERE THEN IT SURELY NEEDS A LOVING HAND...AND BLEACH” a quick pose and Crisp was off like a shot his orange tail tip disappearing around the corner.  
  
“Heh...adorable” Comic blinked stunned. It’s been sometime since he’s actually liked being in someone’s company much less found them endearing. Humming happily around another mouthful, damn the guy knew how to cook, Comic opened the letter.  
  
_‘Dear Son,_ _  
_ _  
_ _I hope this finds you well. I apologize for my continuous nosing in your life but I feel that it is necessary. I care deeply for you and your siblings and while I am proud of all you accomplished I feel you are for the lack of better word, lacking. I remember when you were barely knee high and racing after me, begging me, to take you to work. How you proudly declared you wanted to be a scientist just like me one day. It feels like yesterday we watched you get your diploma and start your career._ _  
_ _  
_ _You and your brothers are my everything Comic. I have watched the sparkle of life slowly drain from your eyes. I am sure you find my intrusions annoying at best. Please, allow this old man one last chance to help not only you but your brothers as well?_ _  
_ _  
_ _I want you to meet Crisp. Surely, by now you have discerned that he is a Hybrid, quite a large one in fact. I have expertly crafted he and his siblings with you and yours in mind. Crisp’s caretaker nature and loving heart is exactly what you need._ _  
_ _  
_ _Please give him a chance?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Love, Gaster’_  
  
Comic couldn’t help the love swelling in his soul. His dad really loved them in his own weird way. Alright, he would play along. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

 

* * *

  
  
It really wasn’t. Comic began to love waking up every morning. He and Crisp had fixed up the second bedroom and decorated it to the lamia’s liking. Comic’s life felt complete with Crisp at his side. It felt like a piece of him had always been missing but had suddenly snapped into place. Comic even made effort to better himself, Crisp morning pep talks and can do attitude must be rubbing off on him.  
  
Comic had even started reaching out again to his friends and family. Going out more, taking Crisp with him to show the other all his favorite places and even find new ones together. It almost felt like being in a relationship. Eventually, that’s all Comic thought about. Crisp was the physical embodiment of change but...good change. Comic looked forward to every morning, every day, and while in the before he always wanted to get home, it was for a new reason now. The world gained color and sound whenever Comic walked through the door and was greeted with a bright exuberant “WELCOME HOME!”.  
  
Oh man, and when Crisp came to work to bring him lunch? The first time was an accident. Comic was stilled used to getting junk from the snack machine as a lunch substitute. Getting a call from the front office that he had a visitor had been new, finding Crisp there ready to scold him for forgetting his “EXPERTLY MADE AND VERY NUTRITIONAL MEAL” was embarrassing but heart warming. Every other time he “forgot it” was on purpose. Just to feel the genuine care and love Crisp projected. Even if the Hybrid felt it was his job to take care of Comic, he liked to pretend it was real. He wasn’t sure when it happened but he grew to truly love Crisp.  
  
Eventually the visits to his workplace became routine, even when Comic didn’t forget his lunch. Secretly Comic hoped it was because Crisp just wanted to see him.  
  
Remember how he said earlier everything followed the same steps in his life? Occasionally something new happened? Sometimes the new thing was good like Crisp entering his life. This time something new did happen, and it wasn’t good.

* * *

  
Before Crisp, the most recent break in monotony was a new co worker. A textbook fanboy. Seemed to worship the ground Comic walked on. Claimed to have read every one of his submitted works, and had studied his ass off to get an internship under Comic’s department. At first it was cute, made Comic feel flattered. He even invited Richard as his personal intern to study under him. It would help the guy go a long way to have Comic’s name on his approval papers. Was  even kind of funny that Richard referred to it as a partnership. Poor guy probably wanted to feel special.  
But then the staring started, things of his, small inconsequential things really,  started disappearing. There was a constant itching at the base of Comic’s neck that forced his instinct into high alert, he was being watched.  
  
Richard, the intern’s name, was always very welcoming and jovial to everyone especially to Comic himself. Except for recently. In hindsight the behavioral change began when Crisp first visited Comic. Doting over him, straightening his clothes, fussing over him, guess Richard didn’t like that. He had become withdrawn and sullen. The other workers had even started to complain.  
  
It came to a head one day later in the evening.  Most of the Comic’s coworkers had gone home. All that was left was Comic himself and Richard cleaning up some leftover materials from today’s experiment. The silence was awkward and heavy. Normally, Comic would of shrugged it off and kept working but he remembered Crisp words. To be kind to others that it could make their entire day.  
  
“So how have you liked your internship so far? I hope everyone's been treating you alright” Comic said. That’s a nice conversation opener right? Stars, where had all his charm went?  
  
*Clatter*  
  
Whirling around Comic startled at the noise. Richard was standing behind him breathing heavily. At his feet was a metal tray still rattling from the force it had been thrown. Comic could feel the ill intent flowing off the human in waves.  
  
“Stop pretending!” Comic had no chance before Richard grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against  the nearby wall. The force jarring and painful. Eyes wide he took in Richard’s manic visage. His eyes were dilated and bloodshot, his teeth bared, the veins in his neck pulsing. He looked like a man possessed. “ How could you do this to me? Weren’t we happy together? How could you bring that that...THAT THING here?!”  
  
“What the hell Richard?! You’re not making any damn sense!” Comic tried to struggling before whimpering when the hands tightened further. The compressing force causing his bones to creak audibly under the strain.  
  
“Don’t play coy with me you slut. You bring that devilish abomination here, look at it with those loving eyes and think I wouldn't notice?!” The words were spat at him before a brutal force smacked into the side of his face. Blinking dazedly Comic tried to lift his head. Richard had...hit him? Comic could feel his HP drop steadily. He was unsure if it was the ringing of his ears he was hearing or something else. He tried desperately to focus his eye lights on what was going on above him. Monsters were susceptible to emotions. The sheer malice Richard had inside when he struck Comic had damaged him more than just physically.  
  
There was shouting going on nearby but Comic just couldn't...keep his eyes..open.

* * *

  
  
Comic was loath to wake up. Crisp hadn’t called him, so it must still be early. Groaning he tried to turn over only to feel a sharp jab on his left arm preventing movement. Distressed now, Comic wrestled his innate nature to return to sleep and finally opened his eyes.  
This wasn’t his bedroom. The glaringly white walls and steady beeping a dead give away that he was in a hospital room.  
  
How did he end up here?  
  
“NYEH YOU’RE AWAKE!” suddenly his vision was clouded by orange and white.  
  
“Hmph?!” Teeth met his while hands cupped his cheeks holding him in place. Moaning Comic’s eyes fluttered closed, jaw sliding open to welcome Crisp tongue inside. Shakily raising his arms to wrap around the wider form pinning him to the bed.  
  
Later he would ask what happened and be told that Crisp had come to surprise him with dinner only to find Richard standing over the unconscious Comic. Crisp had launched into action using his venom to immobilize Richard long enough for security and then police to arrive.  
  
After Comic was discharged Crisp had called Gaster and asked for permission to court Comic properly. Gaster’s ecstatic cackle of grandbabies so loud it degenerated into static.  
  
He used to be so content just going with the flow. Letting life take him wherever it wanted. Comic just didn’t care about here and now or then and there. That’s all changed thanks to Crisp. Like land in the distance Comic had found home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos or comment~ <3


	3. Steadily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life coach who doesn't stop? Obviously he needs a little help in the living department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funded by Cyanidecupcake!

A merry tune drifted past fluttering curtains and out open windows. The occupant of the house was once more up early to greet the day. The neighbors no longer bothered by his energy. Who could stay mad at the good natured, always kind monster? His boundless energy and can do attitude pouring out of him in waves. Berry was a well known life coach and coordinator. Everyone who lived in the neighborhood had been helped by him one way or the other. Whats some merry singing in the morning? If anything he sounded sweeter than the birds!  
  
They couldn’t help but wonder though. What had him so excited this morning in particular? 

* * *

Berry was filled with vibrant excitement. He had received a call from his Dad a few days ago to expect a new guest. Berry had managed to wrangle some more information out of his scatterbrained father on his new room mate. While Berry felt that he had his life exactly where he wanted it, that he did not need a caretaker, nor does a life coach need a life coach to teach him “how to relax”!  
  
Huffing loudly Berry looked around his living room. The house was clean, his schedule cleared for the next week, fridge stocked with healthy foods, Berry had even set up a list of activities for them to do together. That’s how you relax, being productive. Why waste time doing nothing when something can be done? His father was silly but Berry would allow him to interfere again. It was nice to have Gaster checking in on him. Even if Berry and Rotten ended up in the “mom” role while growing up. Making sure breakfast was made and  the house tidy.   
  
Clicking his tongue, Berry pulled himself from his thoughts. Where was his new guest? What did Gaster say his name was? Rus? If he was any later then they would miss their first event of “Getting to know one another over brunch”. Maybe he was driving around the block lost? Yes, that must be it! Rus must be lost so Berry should go outside to the sidewalk. Slipping his phone into his back pocket Berry made his way to the front door.   
  
“MWEH!” screaming Berry tripped landing on a warm body. Panting from the sudden shock, Berry pushed himself up blinking stupidly. Under him snoozing happily was a…snake? Long coils of honey colored flesh supported his body off the floor. “Hello…?” Berry asked dazedly. It couldn’t be an animal, he could sense monster soul but it felt off not purely monster.  
  
A hand rose from the center of the loop widening the space for a skeletal form to rise. Fine boned features, burnt orange clothing, and was that…A BOTTLE OF HONEY?! The yawning creature smiled at him wrapping Berry up in his arms like a newlywed couple. He seemed unperturbed that he had not only been tripped on but used as a landing pad. Berry could do nothing but dangle there as the unknown monster carried him through the threshold.   
  
…What?….WHAT?!

* * *

  
Later found them sitting or well Berry was sitting and the newly introduced Rus had draped himself across the sofa and subsequently Berry’s lap. Berry couldn’t be bothered to move the lightly wriggling tail tip that coiled around him like a happy cat. He was to entranced by the letter in his hands. Rus had handed it to him after nuzzling their cheeks together in greeting.  
  
In his father’s unique font it explained that Rus was a hybrid made special for Berry. Carefully and lovingly raised with Berry’s lifestyle in mind down to his very venom. A concoction of chemical to induce relaxation and drowsiness, a glorified tranquilizer. After that was a quick summary of Rus’s mannerism and some care tips signed with his father’s usual signature and a cartoonish drawing of his face.  
  
So his life coach was a over affectionate hybrid that had the ability to knock him out? Is that what his father thought he needed?! Berry couldn’t help but bury his head into his hands groaning, trying in vain to ignore the arms slowly creeping over his shoulders and the head nudging his in question.  
  
Let it be reiterated that Berry is a well known life coach and coordinator. He knows that life is unpredictable and sometimes takes too many turns to make sense. BUT! Fear not! There is always a solution to every problem just keep going forward and stay on track.   
  
Fishing into his pocket Berry pulled out his day planner, flipping it to the first day of planned activities. They were much too late for brunch but perhaps they can talk over lunch?   
  
“Alright Rus, you already know my name but my name is Berry! I am Gaster’s youngest son and it is wonderful to meet…please stop poking my cheek” Berry tried to squirm away to no avail. When had Rus wrapped himself around Berry?! “Well your bio did say you were affectionate but really we have much to do today. There is a nice cafe around the corner, we can walk or well slither there and then we can …eh?” Berry could only watch as a hand ripped.the.page off his planner. “DON’T DO THAT!” Struggling against the tightening limb Berry could only watch helplessly as Rus crumpled the paper into a small ball and ATE IT?!  The long dripping tongue unfurling from separating jaws showing off sharp fangs. Wrapping around his innocent little plans before it disappeared the a final click.  
  
“Nah” Rus voice was smoother than chocolate and filled with smugness.  
Berry couldn’t help but blush partly at the innocently lewd display and at the indignation of what just occurred.  Turning his head to berate Rus he was stopped quickly by a chin slotting between his shoulder and head. Long, tapered fingers tilting his head to the side, exposing his cervical vertebrae to that same sinuous tongue. The roaming appendage laved his bones, coiling around the segments sensually.   
  
“Ngh st-stop. Why are- ahaa you doing this?!” Berry knew what sex was. He had intercourse before and “overly affectionate” was a gross understatement to “outright molestation” thank you very much.  
  
“Boss man told me to help you relax. So let’s forget about going out and take a nap…neh?” a quick pinch at his neck sent Berry into a sleepy euphoria. His body relaxed against his will, melting into cradling, supportive arms. His back was pet and a resonante purr began to rumble through him from below. Resting on a broad chest, rising and falling to another’s breath. Berry drifted away.  
  
This felt…nice?

* * *

  
Okay pause. Listen Berry is a strong, independant monster who worked and still works hard for everything he does in life. No one has ever been so infuriatingly immovable and stubborn but still so unashamedly smug and self satisfied and downright pleased as Rus is.  
  
Since a young age Berry learned the best ways to get what he needs done in the quickest most efficient manner. This allowed him to accomplish everything he needed and even get ahead on future projects. Yes, he does admit it left him little time to socialize and enjoy certain indulgences, it didn’t mean that he enjoyed being stonewalled. Is this what it felt like to be one of his clients? Having your entire lives redone?  
  
Berry’s whole life had changed these past few weeks. Not that change is bad obviously. Change is the promise of better things to come. It’s also not thats hes complaining! Having Rus around has been amazing. It’s just that Berry felt confused. He found more and more time to sit still and  think. Before sitting still was only done when he was completing paperwork all thought devoted to the task at hand.  
  
He needed a moment to think and for once he had it.  
  
Berry had just left work and stopped at a local park. He had lived here for years and it was only recently he had even stepped foot inside. Together with Rus, they had walked the neat cobblestone pathways enjoying the gentle autumn breeze. They watched the leaves slowly change colors and gently fall to the ground and even fed the few remaining ducks and geese before they left to fly south.  
  
Berry was sitting on their bench right now. Well it wasn’t actually theirs but Rus loved to sun on the nearby rock and Berry would sit and read. Thanks to Rus’s prodding Berry had picked up old hobbies he had used to love. Why in stars name did Berry stop reading? How could he have forgotten his love to read, and write and even draw?   
  
Sighing he kicked at the grass and thought long and hard about his life. He would wake up at the same time every morning and follow a meticulous schedule where every minute was accounted for. When had this all started he wondered?  
  
Berry supposed that Gaster was right. Heh, he did need life help. Sniffling, he rubbed at his eyes. He was thankful that Rus had helped him stop every once and a while. At first the only way had been teasing venom filled nips coupled with enthusiastically restraining cuddles.   
  
But…  
  
Berry could say with all honesty he now understood his co workers and their mad scramble at the end of the day to get home. Whatever their reason, whomever waited for them, Berry found himself joining their rush home. Home to a newfound stillness and warmth.   
  
Home had gone from where he slept at night to where he laughed and joked, where he cuddled and watched television. Before he would venture out to stores for the necessities, do everything quickly so that he kept schedule. He and Rus actually went window shopping the other day. They spent the entire day doing nothing but looking at stores and they hadn’t bought anything at all!  
  
Berry couldn’t help but snort at the memory. Rus had found a pair of glasses that looked like googly eyes. Berry had laughed so hard he had gotten hiccups while Rus modeled them dramatically in front of him. He hadn’t laughed like that since he was a child with his brothers.  
  
His brothers…he had barely even spoken to them in so long. Rus had nudged him repeatedly even during his allotted paperwork time until Berry gave in. It seems they were in the same situation as he was. Either too caught up in work or just lost in life. Gaster might have been absent minded and oftentimes he worked late hours but not once had Berry ever doubted his love. To have his dad go so far as to pour so much love into Rus’s and his clutch mate’s creation.  
  
Secretly Berry was scared though. What if once Rus deemed Berry well taken care of he decided to leave? “Made for him” or not Rus was his own being and had every right to leave. Gaster had given each of the hybrids he personally created their own bank account and a good amount of money as a thank you. They had a letter of recommendation to any school they wanted and who wouldn’t want them? They were taught by the great Dr. Gaster himself.  
  
This was…no Berry might have learned that it’s ok not to waste time but right now he was wasting valuable time! He jumped off the bench furiously wiping the tears off his cheeks. He helped people and he can certainly help himself. If you want something done then doggone it do it and stop moping. It was time to plan.  
  


* * *

Nearly a week had gone by since then. Berry had tried his best to act normal and not rouse Rus’s suspicion. He surely failed if that concentrated stare meant anything. Today was the day Berry was going to make his move. He had all the items stashed away in the boot cupboard far away from sticky snack stealing fingers and nosy (though he had none) snakes with their flicky scent tongues. 

  
He had gathered all the essentials and his plan was almost ready to be exacted. He had just finished washing  the plates and knew exactly where Rus would be. On the couch waiting for their post meal snuggle watching whatever was on. Drying his hands he made his way to the cupboard trying to ignore curious eyelights and questioning hums. Berry dragged out a bulging backpack and set it by his feet in front of Rus.   
  
“Ahem, Rus I would like to confess some complicated feelings. You well,…you have taught me many a wonderful things these past few months. I am thankful for this blessing and opportunity” Berry could feel himself sweating. Rus was looking at him smiling patiently his eyelights shining affectionately. “I have learned well under your care and would like to ask for the honor to ….CO-COURT YOU PLEASE BE MY DATE MATE!” He reached down and popped the backpack open showing his courting gifts. Inside were stand up comedy specials (Rus’s favorite), chips and chocolate bars. Nestled on top were the googly eye glasses they had laughed at.  
  
Panting, Berry held the bag up shaking. Hoping he would be accepted. That Rus would give him this chance. Wishing with all his soul that he would never lose his new happiness. Hands cupped his cheeks before teeth met his gently.  
  
“I was wondering when you were gonna ask” Rus whispered when they parted. Rus pulled him into a all encompassing embrace. All he saw was honey colored magic and warm eyes.   
  
It was nice to take a break every once and a while. Spend time doing things you love with someone you love. Sighing joyfully, Berry melted against the comforting warmth. Looking up he burst into laughter seeing Rus already had the glasses on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be slight delay for the next fell chapter and the swapfell one. Have a few projects to do first sorry. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments though! It helps encourage me!


	4. Demandingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss had his hands more then full with Red. Could initiatives be taken on both sides?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS HUGE! sorry for the long wait. Along with issues IRL and this chapter getting longer and longer it took a bit. Sorry.

The overhead kitchen light no longer flickered. The kitchen sink now ran in a steady, clean stream when in use. The floors spotless, even the grout crystal white. The light splashing of plates being scrubbed was soothing in its repetitiveness. The two occupants were lost in their own thoughts. Just a few feet between their bodies but their minds in another time and place.    
  
They had only started living together recently. The experience had been life changing.

* * *

  
Boss from the moment he left his shell and understood the world around him knew. He  _ knew _ there was someone out there for him. Someone for him to love and be loved in return. Not the same way he loved his siblings or even his father figure Gaster. When he first learned of Red, Gaster’s son, his soul glowed strongly, illuminating the area around him in a bright ruby color. Red was his person and Boss was his companion. None of his brothers threw themselves into the idea of one day taking care of another quite like Boss did. Boss learned everything he could on the chance the very slight chance that the knowledge or skill would be of use to his Red.   
  
He knew that his Red was not in the best of places out of Gaster’s children. Even Crisp had it easier with his Comic. Gaster had Boss driven to his Red’s house saying that the neighborhood was not the best and it showed. Broken windows on the buildings, groups of people glaring ominously from dark alleyways. The scent of smoke and rotted garbage permeating the air forcing Boss’s tongue to recoil and his face to scrunch. At least his Red’s apartment needed a code to enter the building, that was one less worry. Not much but something. Gaster had said Red knew he was coming but no one opened the door even after Boss had knocked.    
  
Boss found the door unlocked when he next knock just...pushed it open. The fowl air outside had nothing on the miasma that wafted out like a primordial beast. If he was any less of a monster he would of quit now and left. His future has set whether he helped his Red or not. The thought of leaving his Red to this mire of disease and depression hardened his soul. He thought not.    
  
“ _ His poor Red _ ” Boss had thought to himself picking his way delicately through mounds of trash. From floor to ceiling, wall to wall, bags of refuse, stained clothes, and other unidentifiable things laid claim. Any windows were covered and the room in cased in foul darkness. His Red was here buried and forgotten.    
  
He had found him, small and listless. His Red was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling despondently. He barely even reacted when Boss had introduced himself. He didn’t move even when Boss began to clean bit by bit. It was only when Boss would nudge him to eat, or bathe would his Red show any form of life.    
  
Boss was not one to be deterred.    
  
It had taken the entire first week to clear out the garbage. The second to handle the myriad of repairs the house needed. The third week to deep clean the last clinging cobwebs of despair. Through this Boss had done his best to open up his Red to the idea that life can be better, life is worth living. It was harder than anything he had done before in his life. All of it was worth it when his Red smiled at him. When his Red ate without being prompted and even cleaned his plate with gusto. His Red even began to help around the house, though he had a propensity to fall asleep randomly especially on freshly clean or even unclean clothes.    
  
Boss already knew his Red was amazing, here had never been any doubt in his mind. But! He has only gotten better with his impressively cultivated skill set and wit. His Red had even started taking the initiative on certain things. Boss had woken up to (albeit slightly undercooked) scrambled eggs and toast. It was little things to others but for his Red who suffered from crippling depression, dysphoria, and ever constant nihilism, the simple fact he had gone downstairs to check the mail? It was worth more than all the souls in the world.    
  
Boss had been keeping in touch with his siblings and Doctor Gaster. He had dropped his phone to the floor and swept his Red up in a hug when he heard that his Red had taken another initiative. He had gotten in touch once more with his family without any prompting. He had even requested a “at home” job from his father. His Red had taken a massive step! He had taken a responsibility, a job! One that would require him to not only keep a schedule but once a week he would have to  **leave the house** and  **go to the lab** .    
  
They had celebrated with take out.   
  
Boss absentmindedly dried the last plate. Red sat at the table behind him drowsily. They had come a long way. His Red was by far better than anything his young mind could have imagined. Boss had always loved Red, from the moment he left his shell and knew there was someone out there just for him. Even if one day Red picked someone else, there was nothing that would change that simple fact. Boss loves his Red and always would. As long as he was happy Boss would be to.    
  
Even if it hurt.   
  


* * *

  
Red really didn’t give a fuck about much. He had a middle finger where you would usually find “good traits”. He had tried all his life and at every turn he had only been disappointed. He lived in the shadows his family cast. His genius father, the master scientist, the creator of hybrids, the man of many talents. His older brother the science prodigy, capable of staggering accomplishments in whatever caught his attention. His younger brothers, Berry and Rotten were forces of nature respectively.  They were put together and chased their goals. Climbing ranks and setting names for themselves.    
  
Eventually when people looked toward him expectantly, waiting, anticipating, wondering what will Red do. There wasn’t….anything. He was smart but not as smart as Comic. He was coordinated but not as much as Berry. He was talented but not nearly at the quality Rotten was. Eventually the shaking heads, barely muffled whispers, and the ever growing, ever darkening shadows of his family. Red just...stopped.   
  
Everyone else moved forward. Gaster sure that his son would get better eventually and unable to leave his son destitute gave him a stipend every month. Which Red only used the bare minimum of. He moved as far away from his previous life as he could and just...would it really be called living if all he did was waste away?    
  
Truthfully, Red wasn’t sure how long he spent like this. He had no idea how his family was doing just that they were alive. Self-imposed exile or not he was sure they knew where he was. His bank account still filled every month and while he never opened them he still got emails or responded to text besides one worded answers.    
  
It had come to a surprise to him when his slow decline into the abyss was interrupted one day by a phone call from his father. Which he ignored the first, second and even the eleventh time. His lethargy lifted long enough for him to roll out of bed and answer the still chiming phone. He was told, read ordered, that Gaster would not stand another moment of this. He would not see his son’s waste away their lives. Later it would occur to him he had used plural, and for the first in forever he felt something. Worry for his siblings.    
  
Gaster told him under no uncertain terms that he was sending over a house guest. That he expected Red to behave himself and deal with it basically. So Red did what he always did, shrugged, and laid back down. He murmured a quiet “whatever” and went back to sleep.   
  
The most Red did from the call to the arrival was drag his way slowly to the door and unlock it. There he was welcoming. Red only distantly heard when someone knocked on the door, the sound muffled by trash. Time meant little to Red. Event were just small hiccups that started and then ended.    
  
Admittedly, he was startled by the others appearance.  Gaster wasn’t kidding when he had said he was sending him a companion. Hybrids were typically classified as that right? He listened as Boss introduced himself. Heh, he was kind of cute to be honest. Boss talked loudly and seemed to use his body to emphasize things. His hands flew through through the air and his tail wiggled back and forth when he grew too passionate in his introduction. He reminded Red of his younger brothers, Blue and Rotten. Red felt tired just watching him.   
  
Later, he had been nudged away. When had he even fallen asleep? Blinking placidly as a spoon nudge his cheek. Was the guy trying to feed him? Heh, adorable. Obligingly, he opened his mouth and accepted each mouthful. Flavor exploded on his tongue. When was the last time he had eaten something that wasn’t microwavable and processed. The fluffy rice and bits of vegetables were liberally soaked in monster magic. The emotions nearly giving the food a luminous glaze. Encouragement and care saturated deeply. Red ate every bite and felt...good. When was the last time he felt good? He even let himself be nudged to the bathroom and it was...clean?    
  
Holy shit the walls of his bathroom were blue? He had towels? Red was dumbfounded. He stuck his head out the door to see just what the hell was going on. There was Boss, carrying his body weight in refuse and carrying them away. Usually people whom Gaster sent to his house to clean, quit immediately. Some, tried but just couldn't take it. Yet Boss had carved a path through the labyrinth of garbage and was slowly taking back the house. Red was reminded once more of his energetic younger brother’s and  their never ending energy.    
  
He took a shower and it felt amazing.   
  
                                                                                                                  ~   
  
Days followed this same pattern. Red would sleep only to be awoken by Boss spoon feeding him. Red had tried to feed himself but Boss had pouted and given him such a sad stare that Red had only sighed and opened his mouth in surrender. Red would be carried around the house and set somewhere soft and clean to watch Boss work. Slowly the tides turned and they recaptured the house. Boss talked to him non stop each day. He spoke of anything and everything he could think of. From Boss’s siblings, which he had 3 other siblings similar to Red, and what it was like growing up. Boss talked about everything he knew and learned and even narrated what he was doing. When he grew tired of talking he hummed his body swaying gently.    
  
Red found himself smiling at the other’s antics. It was a bit embarrassing to be fed like a baby bird but it felt nice to have someone who cared about him so deeply. Red knew this deep in his soul. There was no way to fake the love in each bite of delicately prepared meal. Red even tried to help, albeit he was sure he made more of a mess when he fell in the fresh laundry and found it too warm to get out of.    
  
One morning, Red had even felt dare he say, well rested? His bones had gained a healthier gleam. Still not white nor pristine, years of malnutrition and lack of care taking their toll, they no longer looked yellow and moments from splintering. Red had willingly rolled out of bed and even look out a window he wasn't even sure his room even had until Boss had scraped the  built up sludge off the walls. Stars littered the sky with the sun still but a dream. Red didn’t feel like going back to bed either. He felt like...doing something.   
  
So he did.    
  
Red walked through his now spacious apartment. Avoiding the places still marked for repair, looking sadly at the spot his old, lumpy, green couch used to be. Boss had tossed it and promised a new one when a spring had popped out causing Boss jump half his body length into the air in fright. Entering the kitchen was like walking into another house entirely. The first room that had been repaired and fixed in its entirety had been Red’s. New furniture, carpeting, a fresh coat of paint ( a second bed for the hybrid so he could always be at Red’s side that seemed to stay on Boss’s side of the room). Red hadn’t wanted anything fancy but he had splurged on the kitchen in a unvoiced thank you towards Boss. The Kitchen looked like it belonged to a home and not a rundown apartment in the bad side of town.    
  
Red puttered around the kitchen on slippered feet gathering the ingredients he would need for a simple but delicious, he hopes, breakfast. The last time he had made breakfast for someone else was when he still lived with his family. That had been a disaster, he had over cooked the eggs and they had ended up dry and slightly black around the edges. This time he made sure not to leave them on the stove for too long. They...came out watery and even a bit gooey but the toast was a perfect golden brown!    
  
Red had wanted to scrape it all into the garbage before he heard-   
  
“Is this for me?” Boss had looked at him in such wonder that Red had no choice but to nod his head in shame. Boss could easily be a masterchef. He had made scrambled eggs for Red earlier that weak and it hadn’t been oozing or burnt. The eggs had been light, fluffy, seasoned the perfection. But Boss ate every bite. He had looked at Red with such pride on his face. Boss had laughed and picked Red up by his under arms and had danced him around the kitchen happily. Red had missed the feeling of making someone proud. Of someone looking at his work and enjoying it for what it was, not comparing it to others.    
  
He felt proud of  himself . Selfishly, he wanted more of those smiles to. So, Red started to take steps. They were small but Boss noticed each one. Each was celebrated as if some grand milestone or accomplishment. Something as small as picking up the phone and reconnecting with his estranged family had him danced around the room in Boss’s arms again. He really liked that.    
  
Gaster had asked him during one conversation if he would be interested in a job he could do at home. Red paused, his heart warming that even then his father did his best to help and accommodate him. He said yes. Boss danced him around the entirety of the house and they celebrated with Red’s favorite take out. Tomorrow he would leave the house for the first time in possibly years. Boss had offered to go with him which Red gratefully accepted. Gaster would be sending a car each designated day Red had to go to the lab.    
  
Red found himself almost excited for tomorrow. He rested his head on his arms watching Boss dry the last plate. His eyes slowly closing against his will. Usually his life was filled with disgrace, stumbling behind his family in an effort to be good enough. Boss found him more than enough. Red smiled sleepily nuzzling into the sudden warmth of what subconsciously recognized as Boss’s chest. Having been cradled in this exact position many times already. He rested easily, smiling, anticipating tomorrow. Red never even felt the butterfly kiss to his forehead. Already lost in dreamland. 

* * *

  
The day began like any other. Boss rubbing Red’s back, murmuring soft good morning.    
  
“Time To Wake Up My Red. Breakfast Is Ready”  Boss crooned fingers now caressing one sleep warmed cheek. Red also looked so at peace in his sleep. The normal tense lines of his face relaxed in slumber. Hazy eyelights manifested behind slowly blinking sockets. Boss always found the sight of his Red waking up to be adorable though most of the things his Red did was cute.    
  
Red reached his arms up to be carried to the kitchen, a daily morning ritual. Boss had went all out this morning. Pancakes, Scrambled eggs (not runny), toast and sausage links with a full glass of chilled milk on the side. “Thanks Boss. This looks amazing. Guess i’m not the only one egg-cited” Red said taking a hearty mouth full. Keeping an eye out to see if Boss noticed his pun.   
  
A tail tip slapped the ground rapidly in annoyance. There it was. It was all show of course. Boss could pretend he hated Red’s puns all he wanted but he smiled everytime.    
  
“Yes, I Do Suppose You  Can Say I Am  _ Excited,  _ Today Is A Big Step Toward Your future” Boss did not miss Red’s shoulders tensing. Reaching a hand out he entwined his phalanges  with Red’s much smaller ones, giving a firm yet gentle squeeze. “ Which We Will Do Together. You Are Incredible Red By Just Being You” They exchanged soft smiles before continuing their breakfast. Hands stayed tightly clasped through the meal.    
  
While Boss handled  the dishes, Red went to the room  to get dressed. Naturally, Boss has taken it upon himself to lay out Red’s outfit for the day. Brand new, well pressed slacks with a clean crisp button up shirt. Nothing to formal but said class in a subtle manner. Two matte black shoes rounded out the outfit. It was too hot for a jacket and the long sleeves of the shirt would provide comfort and warmth. Boss really did think of everything.    
  
Clothes donned, Teeth brushed and face washed Red sat on the new couch fidgeting. Boss was flitting around the house making his own last minute preparations. While the lab they were going to was part of the Hybrid care center, Boss had never been inside it proper. He and his siblings had of course been hand raised by Gaster. It was unnerving, like going into a room of your house you never knew was  there. Despite Boss’s nervousness he kept his Red at the front of his mind.    
  
“Are You Alright?” Boss asked, coiling  himself loosely around Red. Giving both ample room to not feel crowded but close enough to offer support. This wasn’t just the first day of work for Red. It was the promise of a new future. He now had a schedule. Something for him to follow to keep him on track so that he would not sink under the waves of depression once more. Boss had swelled with such pride and love when Red admitted he had accepted Gaster’s job offer. Even if he worked most of the time at home, once a week he would leave the house and interact,  **talk with people.** Red had done this all on his own.   
  
“Ya, I think I am. It feels weird ya know? Lived my whole life working my ass off because it was expected of me. Now i’m working because I want to. Nothing fancy, mostly paperwork but feels nice. Thanks Boss I couldn’t of done this without ya. Feels like I have family again” Red smiled even while he brushed tears off his cheeks. He chucked when Boss tutted and pulled a handkerchief out to dab the tears away pulling him into a hug. The Hybrid was always so warm and calming. Stalwart and steadfast in his support and affection. Boss reminded Red so much of his siblings that he had started to liken him mentally as a brother.    
  
For Boss hearing Red’s words filled him with such joy. Secretly, Red mentioning family made Boss think perhaps Red one day accepting him as his mate wouldn't be too far off, right? Perhaps one day they could even round their family out with a few hatchlings or babybones? He imagined tiny round faced snakelings. Red’s cute little smile and pudgey magic giving them a cuddly little lamia or perhaps a baby bones that looked like Boss? His tiny feet pattering all around the house? Oh, the image of Red round with his eg-   
  
His daydreaming interrupted rudely by Red’s phone pinging that their ride was downstairs. It was time to go. Almost in tandem they stood and headed out the door. This time making sure its locked! Before heading toward the transportation. There was no need to worry. Things could get better. As long as they had each other. Family was everything right?   
  
                                                                                                                            ~   
  
The ride was mostly quiet. Both occupants lost in thought. Their minds going in different directions. Running endless circles and hashing out possible scenarios.    
  
Red was preparing himself for meeting his new co workers. His father had told him a senior member in the department would guide and assist him each day he went into the lab. They themselves had left him an email saying they would wait for him in the lobby. Showing him his office, the programs, along with any questions he may have. Red hoped whoever the member was would treat him if not kindly at least neutrally. He desperately hoped they weren't expecting a mini Gaster. They would be sorely disappointed once they met him if they were.    
  
Boss’s line of thought was a bit more whimsical. He already picked how many babies he would like to have.  At least four, their genders not really mattering as long as the babies were healthy and happy. He had picked names for them though of course they were subject to change if Red didn’t like them. He already was imagining their future home, you can’t ofcourse have babies in a small one bedroom apartment in their neighborhood. It just wasn’t safe.  Though Boss had to remind himself he had to court Red properly first. Babies could come later, Red was here now and needed him. This led Boss to mentally schedule the rest of their evening. Surely Red would be tired and drained from today’s stress so perhaps some comfort food? He was partial to burgers and fries, while Boss didn’t like the abundant grease it made Red happy. If his Red was happy then Boss had no problem with food saturated in grease.    
  
Much too soon they pulled up in front of the lab. The assistant was supposed to meet them in the lobby. Bidding the driver thank you and leaving him a nice tip, they made their way into the sprawling building.    
  
Inside was a burst of colors and sounds. People walking, talking, waiting at rows of elevators, seating areas filled with guest or other. Red found himself out of his depth very quickly. He could feel his breathing picking up, the noise quickly degenerating into static. He didn’t feel with large hands cupped his face and a bony forehead was pressed to his. Boss’s face and body took up his entire field of vision. Red felt himself be moved and the loud cacophony of sound grew further away.    
  
Red came back to himself after a few moments. He was still securely in cased in Boss’s arms. He could feel Boss speaking and a soft female voice giving occasional replies. Red peeked out cautiously. The room they were in was small, definitely not big enough for the 3 people inhabiting it. His shifting had brought the conversation to a close.    
  
“Hello, I’m so very sorry. My name is Robin I am your guide and assistant here. I had no idea the lobby would upset you in such a way” Red looked at the speaker. Robin was a demure almost mousy looking woman. Her pale blonde hair in a side braid partially framing a round face. Her pale blue eyes hidden behind large glasses. She was fidgeting nervously with her skirt. She looked like she was moments away from crying.    
  
“Your companion, Boss, carried you here” She tried to continue on when Red didn’t reply to her introduction just blinking owlishly at her. Robin waved her hand around the room clearing her throat. “This is your office and it is very secure I assure you. Only you will have the key since you will be handling Dr.Gaster’s personal files so to insure privacy you will also have your own computer, and router set to whichever password you want ofcourse. It’s um a bit small though…?” She seemed surprise that someone of his “position” would have such a small office in an out of the way corner of the lab. Red was technically listed as one of Dr. Gaster’s personal assistants and they were very well taken care of. Given spacious offices along with any amenity they could want. Considering how hard Gaster worked them they deserved some kind of pampering.    
  
“This i- “ Red coughed his throat suddenly dry. Robin being the first person he had really spoken to in years. He gratefully accepted the sudden water bottle Boss handed him. He really always was prepared. “ This is more than enough. Sorry about...back there” His first day on the job and he already shut down.    
  
“Shh Red, You Did Good. Look You Made It All The Way Here” Boss always knew what to say. He swayed Red side to side delicately. A much smaller imitation of their celebration dances, the room not allotting much movement otherwise.     
  
“Oh..oh jeez you guys are so cute” Robin was staring at them blushing faintly. Realizing she had said that outloud her blush magnified and she fidgeted once more with her skirt.    
  
If there is one thing Red could speak easily about it’s Boss.    
  
“Yea, he’s like a brother to me” Red had no idea the heartbreak he caused with that one sentence. Boss stood  there like a marble statue. Not reacting when Red slide from his arms and began to talk amicably with Robin. Was...was that what his Red had meant when he said they were like family? Did he see them as nothing more than siblings?    
  
Boss had loved his Red from the moment he left his shell and knew someone out there was for him. Did his preconceived notions of how their life would one day be blind him to the truth? Was the future he imagined just that? His imagination? Boss rapidly blinked away tears. It would be ok. He was here for his Red not for himself. If his Red didn’t want him that way then he would have to accept it. As long as his...no not really his anymore. As long as Red was happy then Boss could be happy to.    
  
He stayed in the corner quietly. Only vaguely aware of the happenings around him. Red and Robin talked and Red smiled for someone other than him. But those smiles weren’t his in the first place anyway.    
  
Later when it was time to leave, Boss listened as Red  talked excitedly about his new job. He would be handling some of Gaster’s personal research that he didn’t trust any of his assistants of techs with. He went on and on about all the things Robin had showed him and the new high tech laptop that had been gifted to him for when he worked at home. Robin would continue to assist him in any way he needed.    
  
It was only Red saying in such an awe filled voice that his father trusted him to do something so important and thanking Boss between sobs that brought him from his stupor. Boss was being stupid. Red might not want him the way Boss thought he did, but he still needed him.   
  
They celebrated with fresh handmade burgers and fries. Going to bed thinking once more very different thoughts.    
  
Red’s life was starting.   
  
Boss felt like his was ending.   
  


* * *

  
Life progressed for the two. One season melting into the next. Red stuck to his schedule and while some days he did slide backwards in his depression, Boss was always there to help him forward. Boss would sit quietly picking up a new hobby when it fancied him, listening to Red’s small gasp of intrigued or ‘hmms’ of thought. He wasn’t technically allowed to tell anyone the content inside the paperwork but he did let it slip often to Boss in the comfort of their home.    
  
It was unfortunate the research was a topic Boss would rather avoid. The combination of human/hybrid and monster/hybrid offspring. Young growing larger than their hybrid parent or even human’s with monster like magic or appendages. Boss was still haunted by phantom images of tiny snakes with Reds face and swore he heard childish voices calling him “Papa” while he lay wide awake at night.    
  
He was still proud of Red. He had even made a good friend in the human woman Robin. Her quiet looks hiding a competitive nature and sarcastic humor. She visited their home often enough and seemed to share most of Red’s interest.    
  
Boss...didn’t trust her. He had mentioned it in a roundabout manner once. Red had only taken it as Boss being jealous and offered to take the day off for them to spend together. Was it really him being jealous? Could it actually be that simple?   
  
Maybe her continuous questions of “ How’s work going Red?” or | Is Dr. Gaster studying something new?” perhaps her wheedling was just curiosity?  Technically she wasn’t his guide anymore. She could be visiting his office and hanging out with him because they were friends. Red was very talented and obviously best friend material. Boss had never really seen Robin with any other of their co workers when he would accompany Red to the lab. She always seemed off to the side...glaring at the others? Maybe he was being too hard she couldn’t possibly be glaring at them. Perhaps she was resentful no one wanted to be her friend. Boss tried to be nice to her but still something deep inside told him she was not to be trusted.    
  
The first red flag was when Red couldn't find his key card. The keycard was one of a kind and not easily replaceable. They had ransacked the whole house finding nothing. Later Robin called saying she had found Red’s missing keycard in her car. She had given them a ride to the lab last visit. Boss found it odd it took her nearly a week to tell them.    
  
“Don’t You Think It’s Weird Red?”  again Boss tried asking. Maybe this time Red had noticed something?    
  
“Nah bro. Robin tends to be a bit air headed. Really calm down ok? There isn’t anything wrong with her” Red had dismissed him. Calling him bro again to wedge the stake deeper in his heart innocently.    
  
  
                                                                                                       ~    
  
  
The next time they went to the office, Boss had taken his favorite position. Perch in the corner of  the room in full view of the door. Here he could see the entire room and Red working diligently behind his desk. It was always the same 4 walls, same row of rarely used cabinets. Something felt different about it today.   
  
Something out of place or perhaps a new smell? Usually the room smelled like the cleaning products the janitors used. There was something else this time.  A soft musk or a hint of perfume? It made his nose itch.    
  
“Do You Smell Something Red?” Boss asked. Something...something wasn’t right. Boss was observant and he had been in this room often enough. It felt disturbed. He began to poke and prod around the desk, trying to fit his larger body in a much too small space.   
  
“Jeez! Bro calm down. I don’t smell anything. What’s gotten into you?” Red’s chair had been pushed further back against the wall by Boss’s bulk. Red watched exasperated as Boss seem to exam the desk like it was a crime scene. Combing over each cabinet, his tongue flicking widely.    
  
There! In the bottom cabinet where Red’s kept some of Gaster’s hand written notes. He peered at the lock noticing minute scratches around it. Running is hands over it he noticed something peeking out just barely from the hole. Delicately he pulled out a pale blond strand of hair. It  had the same musk that had been bothering him all day. Seeing the familiar color helped the scent click. This was Robin’s hair but how had it gotten inside the keyhole?   
  
“Red Look!” He held it up for Red to see while at the same time soft knocking came from the door.    
  
“Boss I don’t know WHAT’s gotten into ya but this has gotta stop! Whatever problem you have with Robin just get over it ok? She’s my only friend and i’m not gonna let yer jealously over nothing ruin it!” Red yelled at him. Red had never yelled at him before. Boss could only watch speechless as Red pushed past him and slung the door open. Robin was standing at the door hand raised to knock before it was caught and she was dragged away by the irate Red.    
  
The door closed with a muted thump behind them leaving Boss on the floor still holding up the blond hair. Boss couldn’t take this anymore. He felt burning hot magic roiling low in his belly. He had been passive long enough. Sometimes when you love someone you want to see them happy yes, but sometimes they don’t always pick the things that would make them happy in the end.    
  
Before she had been dragged away, Boss and Robin had made eye contact. Her forgettable face had morphed before his  eyes. She had smirked at him. Her eyes darkening from watery blue to a cold slate. She had been listening to them before she knocked. She HAD been in the room. She knew she had Red under her sway and right now Boss was the enemy.    
  
It was time Red became  **His** again.   
  
One fact Boss had never mentioned because there had been no need was that he was venomous. Behind his sharp fangs were two hypodermic needles attached to swollen venom sacks. The caustic concoction of chemicals mind breakingly painful if injected into the bloodstream. Attacking her would only make it worse for him though. Thankfully Boss had another plan. His venom cause severe pain to whomever made contact with it. Gathering a mouthful he laid his trap. Opening his mouth over the tampered lock he laughed maliciously.    
Leaving it to dry he settled on the abandoned chair. He had watched Red on the computer long enough to know all his passwords. It was beyond easy to log in and use the direct line to contact Gaster.    
  
Long into the evening they conversed. Traps had been set, proper authorities notified now they had to wait. Boss had to take a cab home. The house was  dark when he arrived and the lump on the bed pointedly turned away from him. It hurt but sometimes love had to.    
  
                                                                                                                                 ~   
  
  
Breakfast was a cold affair. Red had made himself some cereal and dressed himself without making any eye contact with Boss. Boss was fine to let him pout. He knew the truth. They ride was silent. Red kept his back toward Boss, pouting like a child.  Secretly Boss found it adorable. Red’s cheeks were puffed and he kept making side glances at Boss to check if his silent treatment was being noticed.    
  
“What the fuck?” Red gasped. The lab had several police cars outside including an ambulance. They could see reporters grouped to one side calling out questions and recording the event. Gaster’s tall stature cut an imposing figure. He was taller than everyone around him, clearly visible from where they were. One of his assistants, they had met her before Dr. Alphys, scurried over to them when they stepped out of the car.    
  
“Yo-you’re here! Go-od follow m-me!” she beckoned them to follow her. Boss put himself between Red and the screaming reporters. Bodily blocking him from view. Thankfully crowd parted before them.    
  
“ROBIN?!” there by Gaster was the Ebott Police chief and a hand cuffed Robin. Her face was red, swollen and tear streaked. Her hands and arms covered bloodied bandages. All three faces snapped in their direction at Red’s loud exclamation.   
  
What happened next could have easily escalated into bloodshed if it wasn’t for Boss’s quick reflexes.    
  
“YOU THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKIGN FAULT!” Robin screamed bounding up on her feet and charging at them. Her deranged scream attracting everyone's attention. Flashes of light started going off recording her making a mad dash at them. Her usually well kept braided hair wild and frazzled. This close they could see what looked like nailed marks down her face. Her blue  eyes bloodshot and irritated.    
  
Before she could make any contact with Red, Boss was suddenly between them his tail wrapped securely around his Red. His hand encompassing her face as he bodily lifted her by the head only to slam her into the concrete below. The thud of flesh hitting pavement silence the onlookers. Her agonized wheezing groan calling over the medics with a gurney.    
  
They were quickly escorted inside. Boss not once releasing Red from his coils not that Red tried to escape. He was in a state of shock which only got worse when everything was explained to him.   
  
Video surveillance caught Robin using a copy of his key card (Boss was right she did have it for too long), using a hair pin to try to get into his files. When her hands  had made contact with the cabinet Red watched as she she began to scream and claw at her hands and arms. Unknowingly spreading the venom Boss had left behind. Red was thankful the footage had no audio.    
  
The police chief waited outside politely. He needed Gaster to come with him to the station to file proper forms but Gaster wanted to speak to his son first.    
  
“Red I understand this must be upsetting to you” Gaster flinched when Red glared at him balefully and snorted. “I am giving you the rest of the month off to recover. I never intended for this to happen and I apologize. There had been...complaints about Robin’s...ahem...overzealousness to climb the corporate ladder so to speak. I had believe her enthusiasm to learning would help encourage you. I truly did not believe she would attempt to steal documents, to whatever ends I don’t know. I hope you can forgive me.” Gaster looked at his son shamefully before turning his attention to Boss “ I thank you from the bottom of my heart for defending my son. You have gone above and beyond all expectations I could of ever hoped for. Please keep caring for my son” Gaster gave Red a last sorrow filled look before stepping out.    
  
  
The closing door was Red’s queue to break down. Great, heaving sobs wracked his body. He clung to Boss like a man at the end of his rope. Boss could only embrace him tightly. Projecting all the his love, his soul  glowing full force.    
  
“Why? I th-thought she was mah friend! When wi-ill the pain sto-mph! Hah!” Red’s crying was stopped by Boss taking his mouth into a deep kiss. Mewling Red grasp Boss’s shirt tightly. Breathing heavily he pulled back. A string of their combined magic connecting their tongues before breaking. “B-bro?”   
  
Boss grasped the back of Red’s skull pulling him into another kiss. His tongue exploring the warm, welcoming cavern. He stole every breathe Red had, brushed away every tear until the only thing staining the other’s face was a vivid glowing blush.   
  
“She Wasn’t Worth You Red. But I Am. Please Red Let’s Be A Different Family? I Don’t Want You To Look At Me And Only See The Shadow Of Your Brothers. Please, See Me As Your Mate And Lover?” Boss stared deep into Red’s eyes beseechingly.    
  
He could see when it occurred to him that he had treated Boss the same way people had treated him. Putting him in someone else's mold and when they didn’t fit it getting angry and casting him aside. The overlaying images of a smiling Berry and pushy Rotten broke showing Boss in a whole new light.    
  
Boss who cleaned for him and kept him well fed. Boss who spent all his time studying and improving his skills incase Red ever might need it. Boss defended him. Boss who kissed him so wonderfully. Boss who looked at him with so much love.   
  
“Yeah, I can see you” this time Red pulled Boss into the kiss.


	5. Amorously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cops have it hard but snakes make it harder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took about a month to write. I did it little by little and it came out a whopping 6891 words. Between this and drawing events I do on tumblr I have been kinda swamped. I hope you guys like it!

The constant metronome of the overhead clock alongside the never ending scratching of pen on paper monotonous. Like a machine at work the room’s sole occupant kept writing down any tidbit of information that might help the case. His coworkers had left hours ago. Only the night shift left behind and one dutiful officer that couldn’t bring himself to rest. The weekend an oasis in the desert to the officer’s overworked bodies but not to him. The weekend was just a distraction from a problem that needed to be handled immediately but the Ebott police force was strained to their absolute limits these past few months.    
  
Ebott city wasn’t very big to say the truth. Much too large to be called a town but even the word city was a stretch. Crime rate, while still present, didn’t run rampant even in the “less than savory” neighborhoods. Until recently that is. A new drug had entered the market.    
  
_ Soul Tap _ _  
_ _  
_ The cute name belied the drugs true insidious nature. Even its appearance innocuous. A stylized cartoon heart in 7 different colors. Each color representing a different known SOUL trait. The drug was applied like a stick, attach to your skin  and it worked its magic. Depending on the color of depicted, the drug would enhance the trait. Need some bravery? Buy an orange soul tap. Need a little patience in your life? Light blue is the answer.    
  
Sounds good right? Wrong.   
  
The drug was addicting at best, parasitic at worst. Soul tap drained your soul of its own natural traits. Soon victims find themselves unable to muster up their own wills. They become apathetic to stimulus of any kind. Victims of the drug would eventually fall down. Their souls becoming formless grey lumps in their chest before succumbing.    
  
Between trying to find the dealers, round up victims for treatment, and desperately rooting out the source? The Ebott police were exhausted. They just weren’t ready for this. Nothing really came out of there that wasn’t from the Science world.  Ebott was known for their very own Dr.Gaster and his advancements toward the betterment of human and monsterkind. Ebott was even known for the Hybrids! Not a drug that was draining the very life out of its victims.    
  
The same occupant snorted loudly at the thought of hybrids. He understood the appeal they had. Intelligent companions, friends, family even mates. Rotten had no time for that. He was well known even outside this tiny city for his prowess. Police organizations even government officials came to him for advice. Many thought him foolish for staying in his hometown but he loved it here and wanted it to be safe. This was  **his** city.    
  
One could say Rotten was another well known person in Ebott. Often times he would be called to the larger area to help. Rotten had stopped drug and prostitution rings, taken down crime lords, even caught serial killers. Yet here in his own backyard someone was sinking their tendrils in deep.    
  
Gaunt faces looked up at him from still photographs. Frozen listless eyes looking at him helplessly. All of them suffering or already lost. Rotten couldn’t help gritting his teeth in frustration. They had no leads beyond that whoever was making this drug was based in the south side. Where one of Rotten’s older brothers lives or well lived. Thank fuck Red was getting his ass out of there.    
  
‘ _ Or I guess thank Boss? _ ’ Rotten mused. He snorted at the thought of his brother’s fiance. Boss was a new line of Hybrid one of only 4 in existence. Made specifically by Dr.Gaster for his sons, Rotten and his siblings.  Larger more powerful versions of the previous hybrids, specifically of the lamia breed. Rotten’s brothers had received their companion first. He could understand why they needed help but Rotten certainly didn’t need-   
  
*ping*   
  
Speak of the devil and he shall appear as the saying goes.    
  
Sliding his phone from his pocket, Rotten looking at the screen before sneering and pocketing it again. That was the fourth dick picture sent to him today.  Why his father thought it was a good idea to send him this useless worm Rotten would never understand. Rotten dealt with criminals on a daily basis and even they had better manners then his so called companion did.    
  
Groaning when his phone began to chime signalling an incoming call, Rotten buried his head in his arms. He wasn’t going to be able to get anymore work done was he? Not that he was making any leeway in the case. There had been no new clues, nothing to add that could lead them toward the kingpin of the Soul Tap drug ring.   
  
Sitting up he gathered the papers on his desk, doing his best to avoid looking at the hopeless eyes once more. Placing them neatly in the file before locking them in his cabinets. Say what you want about Rotten, and he was sure much was said, he took his job seriously. He didn’t have time to waste on insignificant things. Not when more important matters were at hand. If his short answers and standoffish attitude bothered someone? Oh well. They would have to deal with it. Rotten had no desire to change himself to suit someone else’s needs.  Either take him as he is or fuck off.   
  
Blinking when his phone went.off.again. Rotten rethought his tangent. BBQ, That lascivious worm of a gift found Rotten’s prickly personality endearing and enjoyed it. Was this what insanity feels like?    
  
Shrugging his jacket on while stuffing the question far into the back of his mind Rotten waved to the remaining cops pointedly ignoring the recently bought pastries being handed out. If they caught a whiff of his addiction to confections he would be teased mercilessly.    
  
Grumbling he stalked through the nearly empty parking lot. At least the sound of his baby would drone out the noise in his head and stomach. Hopping onto his provided FLHTP Electra Glide , Rotten fastened his helmet and set off home.   
  
His phone’s messages left unchecked and unanswered. He wouldn’t admit even under promise of torture, but BBQ truly was a handsome specimen. Sadly his looks not making up for his salacious personality. Though the pictures would most likely later be saved either way. He was cranky not frigid.

 

* * *

  
  
The ride home went smoothly, the streets mostly empty at this hour.    
Unfortunately, his arrival at home did not go as nice or peacefully.   
  
“Get off me you horny vermin!” Rotten screeched, struggling against constricting coils. Amourous hands sliding under his uniform to pinch along a thin false rib, alongside a slick tongue lapping at the bones usually hidden by his shirt collar.    
BBQ had been waiting at the door for him, silent, ready to spring like a predator stalking its unknowing prey. Too bad for him Rotten was on to his tricks already. Before he had opened the door, Rotten had slide his stun baton into his hand set to low. Flicking it on he tapped it at the nearest loop.   
  
“Ack hahn!” BBQ’s body seized momentarily before releasing him. Tail whipping the air spastically. To someone unfamiliar this would of seen cruel until they noticed the hybrid had called out in pleasure not pain. The lamia’s face twisted in pleasure, eyes glowing brightly, maw parting wide to show off a glistening tongue. The baton was nothing more than a tease to him. The sexual deviant found sick pleasure in the pain. Both a masochist and a sadist he accepted anything his furious little master gave him or even whatever he could forcefully rip free from the smaller form.   
  
“Someone’s cranky~” BBQ sang dragging his still faintly twitching body back to the couch. His traditional welcome done for now. Maybe next time it will escalate toward full mating but he wasn’t going to complain. Seeing his cute little master get angry satisfied him almost as much. “No new leads?” He asked idly licking his false fang. Now  **that** had been a greeting to remember.    
  
Sneering, Rotten turned away to hang his jacket. “Of course not. When has anything been easy? The rest of the team is incompetent” He kept an eye on the other knowing by experience turning your back toward him was a bad idea. Their eyes met when BBQ licking his fang sending a slight thrill down Rotten’s spine. Sometimes his body still ached at the memory connected to the false tooth.   
  
That's when he learned of his companion’s proclivity toward pain. The first time BBQ had tried to attack him upon entering the door had incited Rotten’s instinct that there was an intruder. Rotten had lashed out full force, catching him just so that he had cracked the maxilla and freed a fang from its bed. With a fury BBQ had bitten him, injecting him with his entire remaining fang’s venom. The potent aphrodisiac coursing through the skeletons body like liquid fire. His magic snapping into place audibly.Rotten’s body had been thoroughly ravaged and defiled long into the night. For the first time he had needed to call in to work for a day off. Even if he had been able to stand, his middle had been bloating with burnt amber magic. His body incapable of metabolizing the “generous” amount quickly.    
  
Rotten shuddered at BBQ’s knowing look. He had made it a habit to lick the replacement tooth and crack everytime their eyes met. He knew what it did to Rotten’s magic. His tongue already flicking in the air, tasting the faint traces of spiced berries.    
  
“Need a hand wi-”   
  
“Now I do NOT need a hand with anything! I am going to take a shower and  **Relax** thank you very much!” Blushing Rotten ignored  the husky laughter behind him. Stomping up stairs to the master bathroom to take a shower...a cold one. Maybe.

 

* * *

  
Wiping the steaming off the mirror Rotten took a good look at himself. His face was haggard and grey. These long stressful work nights were taking a toll on him. There were dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks had a pinched look to them. The reminded him uncomfortably of the Soul Tap addicts. Rubbing his face frantically, Rotten looked away and slipped on one of his favorite sleepwear sets. The soft flannel rubbing soothingly over his bones. He decided to even slip some socks on for good measure. Hopefully the worm wouldn't think he was flirting.    
  
Walking down the stairs, Rotten was pleasantly surprised when he noticed some warmed up leftover enchiladas were on the coffee table for him and the television set to the evening news. Perhaps the worm had his uses. Now if only he wasn’t taking up a majority of the couch and the surrounding floor, Rotten would be able to relax.   
  
“Hey made you dinner” BBQ called up to him. It’s like the lamia had sixth sense of where Rotten was at all time. Sighing through his nose he went the rest of the way down, swallowing his comment of ‘you mean I made dinner and you reheated it’. He literally had no energy to banter. Fuck, he needed a vacation.    
  
Grunting a thank you, manners first, he took a few bites staring sightlessly at the television. Same old news from this morning. Midway through the meal, Rotten couldn't contain his groan when the segment on Soul Tap began. He just couldn’t escape it could he?    
  
‘ _ Soul Tap still runs rampant on Ebott streets as we speak. Victims wander aimlessly before collapsing, only to die within a few days. With no new leads or movement from the Ebott Police Force we can’t help but to wonder if our taxpayer money is being wasted? Whispers of discontent continue to rise _ ’    
  
“ **Bullshit** !” Rotten couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Of course there weren’t any new leads being released to the public! Anything they learned, if told to the media, would reach the ears of the drug ring and they would go underground again. What were they even supposed to do? Don’t even get him started on taxpayer money, they hadn’t received a raise or extra funding in  **years** . “We would love to find them but we don’t know anything besides where they are based! Do you know how hard it is to get into south Ebott?! Any cop is likely to be shot as soon as they step foot in. A cop car stripped within a few hours! I’d freaking love to see those bastards even try!”   
  
“Sounds like things aren’t going that well at work. I mean I could of guessed it but damn” There goes the peanut gallery. “Why not just stake out the area? You can use Boss’s and Red’s old apartment?”   
  
Wait what?   
  
“Explain now” He ordered.   
  
“Well, I got bored earlier and went through your emails. Yea, yea don’t do that blah blah. Anyway, they’re moving out of that little hole in the wall apartment since Red’s knocked up. Hush, stop screeching i'm trying to talk.  There was like a lot more stuff, but why not ask to borrow the apartment for a stake out?”   
  
There was so much Rotten wanted to do right now. Most of them were violent and would probably end with him unable to walk the next day,at least not without clinging to the walls for help.  He would pick the safest option, for now, and went to his computer. He had an email to write.    
  
Wait   
  
Holy shit he was gonna be an uncle?   
  
Wait did that worm just fucking hack his computer?!   
  
HOLY SHIT HE WAS GONNA BE AN UNCLE   
  


* * *

  
_  
_ _ Dear Brother, _ _  
_ _  
_ _ YOU’RE PREGNANT?! _ _  It is wonderful to hear from you again. It seems like the other day you began to answer our calls and messages again, finally. I suppose we have to thank your mate for that?  _ _ How fast was he?!  _ _ Your latest email is welcome news. Have you told our other siblings yet? Truthfully, I never thought you would be the first to spawn, Blue would of been my bet. You  _ _ are _ _ leaving that rat’s nest you call an apartment I hope? Your email said as much but I want to make sure.  _ _ You better or I swear I will drag you and my future niece and or nephew out of there. _ _ Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ On that subject, what do you plan to do with the old apartment? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Your Brother, Rotten _ _  
_ _  
_ _                                                                                                                ~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Hey Bro _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Something tells me you have a LOT more to say. Yea, i’m getting the hell out of here. Boss is making damn sure of it and I agree. Told Sans and Berry already to but-uh, surprise! Looks like i’m having twins. Went to the doctor and the sonogram showed two souls inside the egg and they are called hatchlings not spawn thank you very much. Nah, im kidding. They would be spawn if they came from me even with Boss’s magic.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Boss is amazing and everything I could ever ask for in my life. How’s it going with BBQ? Heard dad sent him out last. Boss called him an, and I quote, “a borderline sociopath that thinks with his pelvis” sounds like he’s right up your alley.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Something tells me though and maybe call it big brother’s intuition, but that last question feels loaded and i’m not going to like it.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _                                                                                                               ~ _   
  
Rotten rubbed at his eyes sockets tiredly. He had re-written his reply several times already. He was beyond enthusiastic, read smug as well, to hear his brother was having twins and that he was the first, besides the parents, to know. He couldn’t wait to officially meet his brother’s mate. He had only heard good things from his brother’s companions though he had very little virtues to extoll about his own. Boss’s assessment of BBQ wasn’t that far off the mark. The worm just didn’t seem to care about the nuances of polite, socially acceptable behavior. However like a parasite, BBQ had wiggled himself deep. Rotten shuddered at the unintentional pun. The worm’s personality was rubbing off on him. But that was neither here nor there.   
  
The real cause of his budding migraine was explaining what Rotten needed without triggering Red’s brotherly over-protectiveness.Rotten had liberally glossed over the danger of what the stake out entailed. Using the apartment as a base wasn’t the red flag. There was only so much he could watch or even over hear from an open window. Rotten would need to walk the streets, know the faces, and learn the phrases. It wouldn’t be the first time he went undercover but considering the latest development, if he wasn’t careful it would be his last.    
  
The other detective on the case with him, an Aaron type named Samson, dust had been found. Samson had been the closest thing Rotten had to a friend. Taking his brusque personality in stride while giving as good as he got. His loss struck Rotten uncomfortably close to his well guarded soul but in death he had managed to get them their first real lead in months. The main base distributing Soul Tap.    
An innocuous ice cream store led by a friendly blue bunny. It seems he had gone into debt recently and a friend of his had offered to help financially. Before they could ask who the “friend” was the bunny had dusted himself. The officers left to guard him reported that Adam, the bunny monster, had no choice or they would kill his family. They were under witness protection now.    
  
This hadn’t yet been leaked to the press, thank the stars. No one had any idea of the new development. Rotten intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. If Red caught a single whiff of this, Rotten could say ‘Goodbye’ to his chance. While the rest of the team was screening Adam’s past, his relationships, acquaintances, travels, anything out of the ordinary. Rotten intended to get in the thick of things.    
  
His laptop alerted him of a new email. Scanning it Rotten couldn’t contain a feral grin. Red had agreed and was sending him the key in the mail soon. They would be moved out by the time it arrived and settling into their new home. Most of the email was Red cautioning Rotten to  **be careful** .  Even if he wasn’t knocked up he wanted out of that “shit hole”. The neighborhood was getting worse by the day. Red even pleaded that he bring BBQ with him. Rotten looked over at the slumbering lamia and sneered. He would take him if even just to use the stress relief of a good hard fuck.    
  
Dismissing the other for now, Rotten began to plan. They messed up coming into his town, hurting his citizens, and dusting his friend. They were going to pay dearly.    
  


* * *

  
“That’ll be $15.47” The cab driver said. Handing the money over, Rotten stepped out after grabbing his bags. Sneering when the driver peeled off in a cloud of exhaust and squealing tires. Fool was lucky he wasn’t in uniform or he would of slapped a ticket on that rust bucket he called a cab for speeding.   
  
He would remember him for now more important things took precedence.    
  
Today was the first day of his mission. He had already told the higher ups, gotten the go ahead, locked down his apartment and donned his “casual wear”. A pair of old jeans and a greased stained shirt he usually wore when he did a tune up on his bike. To the untrained eye he looked like a guy down on his luck, carrying all he had in a bag, renting a rat trap of an apartment in the poorest neighborhood. Perfect camouflage. Eyes would slide off him and keep going.   
  
The worm claimed that he could find his own way to the apartment. Which was good considering a massive skeleton lamia, easily 15 feet in length, would attract attention. While there wasn’t really an “adoption” fee to get a companion. If you lived in this neighborhood you could barely feed yourself why would you bring another mouth into your home?   
  
Surreptitiously glancing around while pretending to adjust his bag, Rotten took in his surroundings. The air was thick with humidity and uncollected garbage. Scantily dressed monsters and humans perched casually at street corners making doe eyes at him. Rotten could see the poorly hidden Soul Tap stickers placed on their body. Some old and worn, other’s new. The possibility they were selling themselves for their next hit rising the more he took them in. Groups peered from darkened backways, sizing him up. Most likely checking if he had anything of value before dismissing him. He had nothing worth stealing and obviously no money to spend on whatever they were selling. Perfect.    
  
Trudging his way up the steps, so different from his usual straight back even pace, Rotten inserted one key while sneakily leaving behind a listening device. Small, undetectable but powerfully receptive. His brother Comic had made Rotten a small batch at his request. Comic wrestling a promise out of him to call every day before handing them over. Damn his perceptive nature.    
  
The building itself was 5 floors counting the lobby. Red’s quarters where on the 4th. Too high for listening in on street walkers but high enough to get a clear view of the back alleys and foot traffic. He left another listening device in the elevator, before doubling back to the stairwell to drop a few off there as well.    
Finally arriving at the front door Rotten stopped hearing movement inside. Red and Boss shouldn’t still be here, had someone seen them leave and took the opportunity to break in?   
  
Sliding his gun out a hidden holster attached to his thigh, Rotten slid the key in before slamming the door open and taking aim.   
  
“I should be surprised...but i’m not” Rotten deadpanned uncocking his gun. Draped across the furniture was BBQ sipping away at a beer. Empty cans littered the flood around him already staining the carpet.   
  
“Hey M’lord, welcome home. Did’ja know they left all this behind? Heh good ol Boss even stocked the fridge~” BBQ already sounded smashed. Whether he was drunk or not was hard to tell. Rotten wasn’t falling for that trap again.   
  
“Of course they did. Why would they lend us an empty apartment? Idiot” Sneering, Rotten turned to press another device into the corner of their door before shutting and locking it tight. How did you even get here? If anyone saw you and you compromised the mission I swear by the stars Worm-”   
  
“Yea, yea shush. No one saw me I promise. I happen to know a shortcut”    
  
Clicking his tongue Rotten walked past BBQ avoiding pawing hands to the kitchen. He had to take stock of what they had. Humming thoughtfully, Rotten gave a small smile. They had left them more than enough food. Including Rotten’s guilty pleasure, small bite sized cream cakes. A little red bow rested on the box. Oh he was gonna enjoy himself later.   
  
“Ack!” Smacking his head on the fridge door Rotten turned around to glare caught between rubbing his aching head and violated backside. He had stupidly turned his back on BBQ for too long whom had taken his bent over position to nip one of his lower vertebrae. “You utter haahn bastard”   
  
“Left yourself open!” BBQ dodged his half hearted slaps before tossing Rotten onto his shoulder and carrying him into the bedroom humming the wedding march.    
  
At least the audio tools would work without him…   
  
“ _ That’s too faaast…. _ ”   
  


* * *

  
A week had passed since then and Rotten had gotten another massive clue. He wasn’t sure how exactly BBQ was able to sneak around undetected, but he was proving to be an invaluable if exhausting asset. At least he was easy to convince even if Rotten found himself stumbling around the rooms weakly.    
  
The only line he had drawn was that he could not “shortcut” into the apartment. It was stupid but Rotten had to know the space was secure. He had to catalog every time the home was entered or exited by one of them. So they could match up with the audio cues on the recordings.    
  
With his surveillance, BBQ’s night travels, and the plants? They had learned the ring leaders name. Felix. He had reported it to his liaison. A rookie they all called BP over an unfortunate incident years ago. Poor guy was the stations errand boy for a while. Rotten didn’t know much of the story but apparently the guy couldn't carry everyone's lunch orders and had stuffed some wrapped burgers in his pants. The packaging had opened in his struggle to deliver it leaving them visibly stained. Burgerpants or BP stuck since then. Poor kid had real promise, smart and on his way up the ranks of forensics with his science background. Even had some years studying Soul theory and magic under his belt at Gaster’s lab. Now he just seemed to hate everything and possibly more sarcastic than even Rotten.    
Bp would “deliver” take out to his house and receive his “payment”. Twice a month they did this exchange. In fact his next meeting was later this evening.   
  
Idly nibbling a cream cake, Rotten glanced outside from his position on the couch. He was reviewing the audio for the upteenth time. He could swear the name Felix, while not a uncommon name, ticked something in the back of his head. The voice that responded to the name was garbled by static. A cheap voice changer? He gave the clock a quick glance. Almost 6, BP should be getting here followed soon after by BBQ. They would be pulling out of here in the next week. The gang had been suspiciously quiet, they were planning something and the Chief didn’t feeling comfortable having Rotten so deep in enemy territory.   
  
*Tap tap*   
  
That must be Bp now actually. Punctual as always. Gathering the envelope with the latest report Rotten left his cake by the open computer. Padding to the door he made his first mistake. He didn’t check the peephole.    
  
“Hey there Mr. Officer~” Two massive dog monsters stood at his door with a familiar face standing between them. Before he could reach his gun, a taser was jammed into his chest right over his soul.    
  
“B-bastar- AAAH” screaming when he was jabbed again Rotten crumbled to the floor. Vision fading to black around the edges he did his best to stay conscious. Bp’s face loomed over him, his smiling mouth moving soundlessly. Rotten didn’t even feel the arms lifting him. His vision fading to black.   
  
                                                                                                               ~   
  
BBQ hummed a jaunty tune while he slithered off the elevator. He had completed all of his assigned task today and planned to barter a nice face fuck out of his little lord as a reward maybe even the chance knot his tight little ass? He certainly earned it with the new information he gathered. Subconsciously licking his fang he paused.  His tongue was picking up new scents in the hallway, scents that reeked of ill intent and unwashed bodies, of chemicals and a new sour scent he associated with Soul Tap users. They had been found.    
  
“M’lord?!” The door was open, it was never open. Always locked and bolted. The doorway reeked of burnt bone and smug satisfaction. He could taste his little lover’s pain permeating the air. Logically he knew his lord wasn’t in the apartment but he still searched it. Each room was bare, untouched from that morning. Numbly he settled on the couch a moment, they had taken his mate.  **They had taken** **his mate** .    
  
The computer by his side beeped from an incoming call. He looked at the name, it read “Chief Alphys”. He clicked to answer.   
  
“Repor-” he cut her off.   
  
“They took him. They took him and they fucked up. Get your cops down to the old Ebott ranger stations if you want some of them alive” He ended the call. With a click of his fingers the room was empty again. The only witness to the attack a lone device still recording by the front door.    
  
  


* * *

  
  
Consciousness slowly returned to Rotten. He could hear voices in the background muffled and frantic. Rotten kept still in an effort to regain his bearings. His chest hurt badly. Each breath forcing burned ribs to rise and fall. He could feel something over his head, a chair under him keeping his arms bent at an awkward angle where they were tied around the back of it. He shifted minutely but enough that the chair under him creaked form the strain. All the previous noise around him stopped.    
  
“Well, well look who finally decided to wake up” A voice said right above him. There was no mistaking it now. He recognized it from the near constant interactions since the stake out started. The bag was ripped off his head.   
  
Blinking rapidly to adjust Rotten looked up at the culprit. The drug lord himself, Felix or more commonly known as Burgerpants. Right under their noses the entire time. That's why they always seemed one step ahead of them. That’s why they couldn’t find out who the ring leader was. It had been one of their own.   
  
The cat monster before him looked nothing like the downtrodden one at the station. His eyes were bloodshot, from lack of sleep possibly or something else? His cinnamon colored fur expertly combed under what appeared to be expensive name brand clothes. Nothing a cop’s payroll could afford.    
  
“Surprised? I hope so. Worked hard to get this juuuust right” With a shrug Felix pretended to turn away before socking Rotten across his jaw. “YOU ABSOLUTE PIECE OF SHIT! FUCKING COPS RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME” Gagging, Rotten spat out some blood. He watched quietly while Felix ranted. He needed to gather as much information as he could. Let the fool rave all he wanted if it took the attention away from what Rotten was doing. Slowly he was twisting his hands out of the ropes. He had to reach his fail safe. A small button stuck to his inner wrist that would bounce his location on all police radio frequencies.    
  
“Really, ignoring me? Why am I not surprised? You and the rest of those pompous fucks back in the city spent so much time ignoring me you never noticed anything. I had all the time I needed” Felix was once again in his face. “No one noticed when materials went missing,  papers mysteriously miss logged, I mean come on I specialized in Soul science at  **your dad’s school** . But who would suspect the station’s fuck up? I had a future! NOW I’M A LAUGHING STOCK” Felix looked insane. He stood over Rotten, hands clasping the back of the chair. His new vantage point showed Rotten the reason behind the normally calm cat monster’s mania.   
  
Brightly colored heart stickers were matted to his fur. He broke the number one rule when it came to handling and selling drugs. Don’t take your own shit. Rotten couldn’t stop himself from sneering up at Felix even when it cost him another punch to the same cheek. His smile only grew when he managed to twist his thumb just so and press the button.    
  
“Ay Boss, uh don’t we gotta keep him alive?” One of the monster’s standing in the background spoke up. With a click of his tongue, Felix walked away from him over to the wall before flicking a light switch. Before the only light came from a few uncovered windows dotted around the building. The full moon just barely illuminating Rotten and Felix in the center of the room.    
  
Now everything was brightly lit. Rotten could only stare open mouthed at floor to ceiling stacks of boxes. They cluttered all available space in the vaguely familiar room. These were the old ranger stations that circled around Mt.Ebott. Kids seemed to find it fun to climb the mountain and get hurt falling down the holes that scattered it. All cops circulated patrol there at some point in their career. From the looks of it, this one was old. New ones had recently been built but the decommissioned shacks were left in case of emergency. If a child found one and needed cover. Besides the boxes, humans and monsters littered the area. Several he recognized. Ones that were suspected in the Soul Tap case, others already with a rap sheet a mile long. Most of them he arrested himself. Judging by the looks they were giving him, they remembered.    
  
Rotten had to keep Felix talking until help arrived. There had to be a reason one of them mentioned “keeping him alive”.    
  
“How did you do it? How did you kill Samson? What about Adam? He was innocent. You swore an oath to protect innocent lives” Rotten coaxed. Come on take the bait.    
  
“Eh? Oh yea, that old war horse Samson. He started it all you know? He was the first to inspire me to be a cop. I even dropped out of university to join the force. Wanted to be just like him. Buuut then he fucked up” Felix growled. He looked ready to strangle someone. “Here I am doing all these stupid little go-for jobs, anything to get his attention or a even a ‘good job’ instead the Great Samson...was the one to point it all out. He called me Burgerpants and, heh, the name stuck. Anything to kiss up to old Samson! Cadet Felix now became Cadet Burgerpants! I became the outcast” with a grand flourish, Felix spread his arms toward his “captive audience”. “It only felt right that he was the first to go. I planned to kill him all along, but...it happened faster than I wanted. He discovered me. Slapped some faulty products on him and watched his soul shatter. He really helped me get the ratio down right. Did you know too much determination  **melts** a monster?” Rotten closed his eyes aghast.    
  
Samson was a private monster. Rotten most likely his only confidant. Felix would have had no idea of the truth. The times Samson had ranted about his new “protege”. How much confidence he had in Felix. How easily he could invision Felix one taking lead in forensics or maybe one day taking Samson’s own position. Felix would have had no idea the sheer self hatred Samson felt when the nickname stuck. How he tried to make it up to him by including him in high profile cases. The unknowing opportunity Samson had given Felix by recruiting him in the Soul Tap case. Samon’s last moments as he melted staring at the one he had such high hopes for. His mistake leading ultimately to his own murder. Rotten swallowed down quickly rising bile.   
  
“And Adam? What did a small business owner have to do with it?” Rotten had to keep him talking, he had to stall.    
  
“Adam was an old friend of mine you know? Back from my school days. Way too nice, almost sickenly so. Dreamt all his life to own his own ice cream parlor, borrowed money to get a place but, eh, dreaming about something is a lot easier then doing it. Didn’t sell enough to make ends meet. Couldn’t pay off his debts. Until his old buddy Felix stepped in. Guy was desperate for cash” Felix shrugged again. He really felt no remorse for his friend’s plight. “But then he started feeling guilty. Thought I wouldn’t notice his anonymous tip to the station. I couldn’t stop it before Samson found it but I got hired to be one of his guards. As soon as Adam saw me, he knew he fucked up and poof” Hands flicking to add effect “He dusted himself like a good boy. Sucked to lose a base but oh well, shit happens”   
  
“And me?” Rotten hesitated to ask. He barely fought down a shudder when crazed eyes focused on him with pinpoint accuracy.    
  
“See, you’re too nosy. Always where you shouldn't be. For once though, you're actually going to be useful. See, we know sooner or later the cops are gonna come looking for you and we’re gonna need to use you for bartering. I don't know how you found out so much info on me. How the fuck you managed to sneak around the place without one of my boys noticing you leave the apartment” Rotten blinked surprised. So they didn’t know about BBQ yet. Good. “Surprised? Yep we had your place watched the moment you arrived. Even got the apartments near you filled up with people willing to give info for their next hit. Besides a whore you kept hiring which, heh, for a cop didn’t you know prostitution is illegal? Hey guys did you know our little cop friends a screamer?” Felix paused while the others cat called making lewd gestures and promises. “Wasn’t one of mine you hired sadly. Too bad they weren’t there. I am sure we could of shown them a good time-”   
  
“Really? Because i’m about to show you a  **bad time** ” the growled words echoed around them. The room descended into chaos after the first gurgling scream. They had watched while a monster’s head soared across the room before erupting into dust when it impacted against the wall. Like a demon he struck from the shadows never in the same place twice. Felix was yelling orders that were ignored. Guns were drawn before hands were cleaved cleanly from arms. Police sirens could be heard growing louder in the distance.    
  
Eventually it was only Rotten and Felix left in the room. Gang members had fled out windows or through the door. The others were dead or dying, wheezing on the floor in a mixture of blood and dust.    
  
Rotten had been grabbed during the slaughter, a trembling gun pressed tightly to his skull. Over the cries of the dying they could hear the rasp of scales on cement. Bright eyes flicking into focus from the periphery before disappearing.    
  
Rotten wasn’t the slightest bit afraid. If anything he felt like BBQ had bitten him. Liquid heat coursed through his magic. His face flushed bright purple. He was panting in excitement. Rotten had no idea just how powerful his mate was. BBQ magic dominated the air in the room. It screamed out his claim. Rotten was  **his** mate. The evidence showed the lengths he was willing to go to protect his mate.    
  
“Finish this Worm. Don’t kill him though, leave him for the police” Rotten ordered before Felix was yanked into the darkness screaming.   
  
When the police arrived it was to an empty chair and a near catatonic cat monster. The other two long gone.

 

* * *

  
  
Months had passed since that harrowing experience. Rotten and BBQ had been in and out of court. While many were happy Soul Tap was off the streets the carnage BBQ had left behind had people up in arms. While companions of his size were not available to the public people were horrified of the power he possessed. Thankfully Gaster had thought ahead on this subject when he noticed the lamia’s propensity toward violence and devil may care attitude. Before BBQ had been released to Rotten’s care he had attacked an employee for attempting to steal one of his siblings. Knowing that Rotten’s job often put him in danger Gaster had registered BBQ specifically as a bodyguard for him. The incident with Boss and Red only furthering him in his efforts. Along with the grey area covering the grounds of a Monster protecting their mate, BBQ was relieved of charges. It was classified as self defense toward both himself and his mate as soon as Rotten had been attacked then kidnapped. Further cemented when they drew their guns.    
  
The only stipulation was that BBQ must stay at Rotten’s side. Earning the precinct a “mascot” and Rotten a proverbial pain in the ass to go with his literal one. If he complained less, or perhaps more? Didn’t matter. It was interesting to see the normally aloof skeleton actually smile.   
  
Today they were at Red’s new house. The family had gathered to meet the two new additions. Twin lamia hatchlings the splitting image of Red. The little ones were curled up asleep in Rotten’s arms while Boss postured nearby. Red was sitting with his other siblings and their respective mates conversing. Gaster was due to come by soon after a meeting at work.    
  
“They’re really cute” Rotten whispered. They were so small in his arms. Tiny hands gently fisting his shirt. Chubby cheeks scrunched in sleep.    
  
“Yes they are. Our future baby bones will be just as cute” Boss announcement was met with silence. Berry and Crisp started squealing asking if Red was pregnant again.    
  
“Hush! You’ll wake them” Rotten snapped almost in tandem with Red.  They turned to him with a calculating gaze. Red taking the opportunity to scold Boss about making plans without him.   
  
“Sooo...does that mean you want one to? I’m sure I can help~” BBQ simpered by his ear lecherously. Rotten’s reply was caught off by a sudden shout of Grandbabies by the over enthusiasm of a now Grandfather.    
  
Followed by twin cries of very upset infants.


End file.
